onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid Suit
| extra1title = Users | extra1 = Vinsmoke Family }}Raid Suits are special, technologically-enhanced outfits designed for combat. They were developed in the Germa Kingdom, and are exclusively utilized by its royal family and military commanders, the Vinsmoke Family. Design When not in use, raid suits are contained inside dark-colored cylindrical canisters, marked with light-colored personal symbols ("J" for Judge, "0" for Reiju, "1" for Ichiji, "2" for Niji, and "4" for Yonji). In order to put the suit on, the wearer clicks a button on the canister, causing it to rotate and release the material of the suit; this material remembers the shape of its wearer, allowing it to quickly wrap around the wearer's body and form the complete suit around them. Sanji received his own raid suit with the canister having the number "3". However, the suit has not yet been shown. The raid suits are individualized and stylized, varying in both design and color: *Judge wears a grey, double breasted coat with a white "6" on each side. He also wears an orange cloak, white gauntlets, and black and orange jet-propelled boots. *Reiju, being the only female, wears an extremely low-cut, short pink dress, and a purple cloak shaped like butterfly wings that seems to react to her "Poison Pink" abilities. Her suit is decorated with yellow ovals on pink background on her breasts and the end of each "wing," reminiscent of the number 0. More ovals appear when she is using her abilities. She also wears pink gauntlets, purple and white round elbow pads, white and pink jet-propelled boots, and a blue ascot. *Ichiji wears a red and white long shirt, with a yellow "66" on it and long red pants with a white pattern. He also wears a white cloak with a red "1" on it, white gauntlets, white and red jet-propelled boots, and a red ascot. *Niji wears a long blue and yellow double breasted shirt and pants with lightning décor. He also wears a black cloak with a blue "2" on it, yellow gauntlets, yellow and blue jet-propelled boots, and an aqua ascot. *Yonji wears a green jumpsuit with a yellow "66" on it, and a belt buckle bearing Germa 66's symbol. He also wears a black cloak with a lime "4" on it, lime gauntlets, black and white round elbow pads, lime and green jet-propelled boots, and an orange ascot. Gallery Abilities and Powers General Abilities The suits are said to be powerful to a degree that it would be surprising for someone to be able to keep up with a person wearing a raid suit, unless they were wearing one as well. They are also designed to greatly enhance the natural fighting abilities of the individual wearer. During the Tea Party, the Vinsmoke sons (minus Sanji) commented that without their raid suits, it would be difficult for them to fight the Big Mom Pirates. Upon donning them, they easily fought back against several of the crew's top fighters. Notably, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, who were immobilized by Perospero's candy, were able to break his "Candy Wall" while wearing their gear. They are also resistant to fire, thereby allowing wearers to withstand fire-based attacks to a certain extent. This includes extremely strong attacks like Big Mom's Heavenly Feuer, which Reiju's Raid Suit protected her from, although she was still somewhat harmed by it. The capes of the suits are also bullet-proof, as they can block a hail of gunfire from the Walker pistols specially designed by the Big Mom Pirates to penetrate metal. However, when the Big Mom Pirates used special bullets fired from a gatling gun, they succeeded in penetrating the Raid Suits and heavily wounded the four Vinsmoke siblings, though it was not enough to completely incapacitate them. The raid suit containers seems to be biometricly locked. Boots The boots allows their wearer to hover in midair, jump large distances, and boost their kicking power. Individual Abilities Judge's raid suit container is also equipped with his personal spear. His boots allow him to launch himself into the air, a fighting style that earned him the epithet "Garuda". His cape is also durable enough to block Sanji's Diable Jambe powered Collier Shoot. Reiju's raid suit in particular was shown to be somewhat related to her poison abilities, as it reacted when she used her ability to heal Luffy from his food poisoning. Ichiji's gauntlets were shown to be able create small explosions. Niji is able to channel electricity through his boots. Yonji has some mechanism in his arm wear, enabling him to deliver a strong punch after the release of compressed air. He is also able to extend his reach and increase his grip size by separating its joints. Trivia *The clone soldiers of the Germa 66 wear a uniform inspired by the raid suit: It is a unicolor dark grey shirt with an orange "66" on it and pants, worn with a belt, a pair of regular grey boots and white gloves, short white cowl, a set of headphones, thin goggles, and a yellow ascot. *On the color spread cover of Chapter 872, the Straw Hats are depicted wearing "Mugiwara 56" suits resembling raid suits. Each crew member's suit is colored in their respective color, and bearing the number that corresponds with the order in which they joined the crew. *Germa 66's raid suits were most likely inspired by the outfits worn by the protagonists in the television franchise, Super Sentai. *In Chapter 865, the containers appeared to have a two digits marking ("01" for Ichiji's and "02" for Niji's). However on their second appearance in Chapter 869, they have a single digit marking ("J", "0", "1", "2", and "4" for Judge, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji respectfully). *The material that the Raid Suits are made of (fire-resistant shape-memory alloy) is quite similar to Wapometal, which the Franky Shogun is made of. *Despite not being a part of Germa 66, a Raid Suit is developed for Sanji and was secretly given to him. However, it is unknown if his Raid Suit was developed at the same time as others or during Whole Cake Island Arc. References Site Navigation ru:Рейдовый костюм it:Raid Suit Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons